1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to wrench apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved articulated wrench apparatus wherein the same employs an elongate articulated wrench body having pivotally mounted links relative to one another.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wrench structure of various types are utilized throughout the prior art such as exemplified in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,311,070; 4,787,275; 4,819,521; and 4,158,975.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by employing a wrench body having a series of articulated and pivotally mounted links arranged for pivoting relative to one another to provide access to remote and difficult to be attained regions within a work environment and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.